


See You Next Tuesday

by tarthiana



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Closet Sex, Co-workers, Dirty Talk, Dominant Jaime, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarthiana/pseuds/tarthiana
Summary: It was unfair that Jaime still looked like a demigod, even in the unflattering fluorescent light of the supply closet. Golden, sharp-eyed, and scalpel-tongued—Jaime had quite the fan club at Casterly Corporate offices.Brienne Tarth hated him immediately.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 67
Kudos: 208
Collections: The Exchange that was Promised: Jaime x Brienne Smut Swap 2021





	See You Next Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordtheef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordtheef/gifts).



> Dear wordtheef, you asked for enemies to lovers, secrets, and vibes from "Dress" by Taylor Swift. I hope I touched all three for you.

It was unfair that Jaime still looked like a demigod, even in the unflattering fluorescent light of the supply closet. Golden, sharp-eyed, and scalpel-tongued—Jaime had quite the fan club at Casterly Corporate offices.

Brienne Tarth hated him immediately.

Men like Jaime Lannister were born with silver spoons and stock portfolios. They would never have to work hard a day in their privileged lives. It infuriated Brienne.

And yet, every Tuesday, she met him in the cramped second-floor supply closet and spent a majority of her lunch break with his tongue buried deep in her cunt.

She knew the encounters should stop. Sleeping with your boss’ son was never a bright idea. But every time Jaime dropped to his knees before her, Brienne could only think of his tongue, and his hands, and his stupid, beautiful face.

Today, Jaime was uncharacteristically rough, pushing her against the wall with a demanding kiss before unzipping her dress and circling her clit. Brienne struggled to control her breathing as Jaime fucked her with one finger, then two, then three.

“Don’t come yet,” he whispered gruffly.

Brienne’s face contorted in pleasure as he moved within her. Biting her bottom lip, she held in a gasp.

Instead of bringing her to completion, he slowed—removing two of his fingers. Brienne wanted to scream at the loss.

“I didn’t give you permission yet,” he said in her ear. “You’ll get to come if you’re a good girl.”

That bastard. He was enjoying making her squirm like this.

Scowling, Brienne replied, “ _Fine._ ”

He started again, leisurely dipping into her dripping cunt and spreading the wetness over her most sensitive area. His touch was achingly slow.

She didn’t want to beg, but the ache between her legs was becoming unbearable.

“Please,” she panted quietly. “Please, _Jaime,_ please.”

He smirked before increasing the pressure on clit. She took in a shaking breath, leaning all her weight into him. His cock, hard and imposing, was now pinned against her stomach. She thought of his thick length inside her and fought a moan.

“You’re only allowed to come on my cock,” he told her, eyes dark with lust. “Do you understand?”

“Y-yes,” she said. Her face was flushed with equal arousal and embarrassment.

Jaime’s cock was straining against his slacks, and Brienne freed it as quickly as she could. The glans was already glistening with wetness. With shaking fingers, Brienne rolled her lace panties down her legs and stepped out of them.

“Spread yourself,” Jaime ordered.

She did as she was told.

Grabbing her hip tightly, he sheathed himself in her. They both hissed at the sensation. He filled her perfectly. Jaime and Brienne were almost equally matched in height, an advantage that allowed them to fuck standing up without much hassle.

“Fuck, the way you are squeezing me right now,” he hissed. “You need my cock, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Brienne sighed, letting her pride melt away for the promise of pleasure. “I need you, Jaime.”

Jaime made a strangled noise and began thrusting into her. The slap of his hips against hers was drowned out by her own heartbeat and frantic breath. Wrapping one of her legs around him pushed him deeper inside her, and she saw stars. His cock brushed along her G spot, and it took all of Brienne’s willpower to keep silent.

Reaching between them, Jaime stroked her clit with a wicked smile.

“Come for me, Brienne,” he said.

With his permission, she peaked with a muffled cry, wetting both of them with her arousal. Jaime continued to fuck her, harder and faster than before. Brienne would remember the obscene squelch her cunt made as his cock plunged into her for the rest of her days.

He came with a satisfied groan.

They stilled, breathing heavily for a few moments before Jaime withdrew from her wet heat. Brienne grabbed a handkerchief to remove his seed from her, but Jaime stopped her. He kneeled and gently spread her legs before licking her clean. She blushed a deep scarlet when he rose and kissed her.

Brienne picked up her dress that was crumpled on the floor and tried to smooth out any wrinkles that may have formed.

“That color looks good on you,” Jaime said as he made himself presentable. “Goes with your eyes.”

“I only bought this dress so you could take it off,” she replied.

Jaime smiled, his eyes lighting up with mirth. “I’ll see you at the sales meeting,” he said, scooping up her panties and shoving them in his pocket. Brienne stared slack-jawed at him as he left the closet.

He was absolutely shameless, she thought. The following Tuesday, Jaime met Brienne at her cubicle instead of the second floor.

“Let me take you to lunch,” he said with a devastatingly handsome grin.

“ _You_ want to get lunch?” she asked.

“Yes, with you.”

Her heart skipped a beat. “Fine, but I’m choosing the restaurant.”

They left the office together, to the curious glances of a few coworkers, but when Jaime took her hand in his, she forgot to care.

Fucking your boss’ son is a bad idea. Dating him—well, that’s a different story.


End file.
